The present invention relates to a BNC type coaxial connector, and more particularly to a capacitive coupled BNC type self-terminating coaxial connector.
Various coaxial connectors have been disclosed for use in computers. Because a computer requires high quality transmission, a filter device is needed for a coaxial connector to eliminate noises. There are known BNC type coaxial connectors which are coupled with capacitor elements to eliminate noises. There is also known capacitive coupled BNC type coaxial connectors which commonly use a resistor element for self-terminating control. A capacitive coupled BNC type self-terminating coaxial connector will be automatically electrically connected as a matching connector is fastened thereto, on the contrary, it will be automatically electrically disconnected as the matching connector is removed therefrom. However, these conventional capacitive coupled BNC type self-terminating coaxial connectors are commonly complicated in structure, and the capacitor and resistor elements may be shifted from place easily causing a contact error.